Alodian general election, May 2017
60 | seats_needed1= | percentage1= |party2=Setiptonist Party (2016) |alliance2=Unknowns (Political group) |leader2= Paris Jackson |image2= |leader_since2= 21 April 2017 | leaders_seat2= running in Monique-3rd | last_election2= 73 | seats_before2 = 42 | seats2= 43 | seats_after2 = | seat_change2= 30 | seats_needed2= | percentage2 = | party3= Alodian Socialist Party |alliance3= Populars (Political group) | leader3= Kurt Busch | image3= | leader_since3= 27 February 2017 | leaders_seat3= Molly-31st (Defeated) | last_election3=45 | seats_before3= 68 | seats3= 36 | seats_after3= | seat_change3= 9 | seats_needed3= | percentage3= |party4= Liberal Party (Alodia) |alliance4= Populars (Political group) | leader4= Frédéric Vervisch | image4= | leader_since4= 27 April 2017 | leaders_seat4= Hannah-1st | last_election4 = 56 | seats_before4 = 41 | seats4= 23 | seats_after4= | seat_change4= 33 | seats_needed4= | percentage4 = |party5= PDP-Laban |alliance5=Unknowns (Political group) |leader5= Kyle Larson |image5= |leader_since5= 15 October 2016 | leaders_seat5= Kasia-6th | last_election5= 21 | seats_before5 = 38 | seats5= 16 | seats_after5 = | seat_change5= 5 | seats_needed5= | percentage5 = |party6= Nationalist People's Coalition |alliance6=Populars (Political group) | leader6= Gina Rodriguez | image6= | leader_since6= 30 November 2016 | leaders_seat6= Behati-2nd (Defeated) | last_election6= 28 | seats_before6= 25 | seats6=12 | seats_after6= | seat_change6= 16 | seats_needed6= | percentage6= |party7= Nacionalista Party |alliance7=Unknowns (Political group) |leader7= Keke Palmer |image7= |leader_since7= 20 January 2017 | leaders_seat7= Molly-9th | last_election7 = 16 | seats_before7 = 12 | seats7= 7 | seats_after7 = | seat_change7= 9 | seats_needed7= | percentage7 = |party8=Liga ng mga Pusong Ligaw |alliance8=Unknowns (Political group) | leader8= Henry King Quitain Garry Fernando | image8= | leader_since8= 24 April 2017 | leaders_seat8= not running | last_election8= new party | seats_before8 = 24 | seats8 = 7 | seats_after8= | seat_change8= 7 | seats_needed8= | percentage8= |party9= National Unity Party (2013) |alliance9=Populars (Political group) |leader9= Adam DeVine (Host) |image9= |leader_since9= 1 May 2017 | leaders_seat9= Hannah-7th | last_election9 = 20 | seats_before9 = 16 | seats9 = 6 | seats_after9 = | seat_change9= 14 | seats_needed9= | percentage9 = | map_image = 12th Parliament as of (10-142016).svg | map_size = 350px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Parliament |title = Prime Minister |before_election = Kurt Busch |before_party = Alodian Socialist Party |after_election = Wiktoria Johansson |after_party =New Tomorrow (Alodian Political party) |posttitle = Prime Minister-Designate |}} The 2017 election to the Parliament of Alodia is be the 14th election to the Alodian House of Representatives (50th overall since 1957). was held on Friday, 5 May 2017 to elect 250 seats in the House, the candidates elected in this election shall comprise the 13th Parliament. The reason to called the Parliamentary elections on 29 July is called by Prime Minister Kurt Busch from President Charles Leclerc and Speaker Chris Martinez when , this is the second time that the election will be held in May since 2011 (The Controversial 2012 elections is not Consider as Counted.) Issues Campaign Reapportionments Molly added a Seat in the Parliament to make a 37-seat constituency, while Sara adds a Constituency bring the Assembly with 7, Dominique decrease to Four. Requirements * Celebrity who Attending a 2016 People's Choice Awards are Allowed. * Politician who serves Unlimited Terms. * Not Allowing Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers). * Born before 13 October 2001. * The Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers) with Three or More Pictures are Accepted by the NEC. * Celebrities are Attending a Teen Choice Awards from 2010 to 2015 (except 2012) are Allowed. Newspaper endorsements Opinion polls Results Barbara Dex Awards:Election edition See Also * Brittanese general election, 2017 * Dalyan general election, 2017